User blog:Nerdybeast/New Champion Idea: Arthro, the Hive Mind
First of all, I just want to say that this is a rough idea, and if Riot Games decides to use it, I really don't care if they change it a lot. If, on the off chance that they DO use it, I don't want money or anything, I would just like to have this champion. That being said, I present Arthro, the Hive Mind. There aren't really many male ranged DPS champions. Technically, this isn't one either, because he's just a swarm of bugs, but the pronoun I use for Arthro is "He". Lore: In the dark reaches of the Shadow Isles, two huge champions were locked in combat. Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal, was fighting Maokai, the Twisted Treant. Mordekaiser swung his mace with great force, and the phalanges on his mace stuck in his wooden opponent. Thinking he had defeated his opponent, Mordekaiser began stalking away. But the Twisted Treant was not to be defeated easily. From his body, Maokai drew the spikes. He held them in his hands and cast a spell upon them. They turned into metallic insects, infused with archaic energy. The insects rose from Maokai's hands, and he directed them toward Mordekaiser's retreating back. A dark gray cloud, the insects streaked toward Mordekaiser. The loud, incessant buzzing made the Master of Metal stop, then whirl around. When he saw the cloud advancing on him, he hefted his mace, and swung at them. They quickly parted, then came back together behind the mace. The unearthly insects then flew at Mordekaiser's head. Desperate, Mordekaiser threw his mace at Maokai, who was controlling them. While not actually hitting the treant, the mace caused him to lose his concentration, and the insects veered off into the woods. Maokai desperately tried to regain control, but they were far beyond his reach. Within the Shadow Isles, the swarm of metallic insects grew, and developed a collective consciousness. It was able to hunt down large animals, even humans, and devour them, becoming more potent every passing day. This soon began to be known as Arthro, the Hive Mind. Abilities: Innate Mind of the Swarm- Arthro is the name of a hive mind of insects. Arthro gains one insect every time he uses a basic attack while in combat (Unless Lethal Venom is toggled on). After not taking damage for five seconds, he gains two every second. Insects cap at 100. Insect Cap is increased by one for every five minions kills, and two for ever champion kill. Every 7.5/5/2.5 insects gives him one bonus AD (changes at 7 and 13). Every Insect gives 1/1.1/1.2/1.3/1.4/1.5/1.6/1.7/1.8/1.9/2/2.1/2.2/2.3/2.4/2.5/2.6/2.7 maximum health while it is in the swarm. Q Disruption- Arthro spreads his swarm for 2/3/4/5/6 seconds, making him immune to all Skillshots for the duration. Cannot use other abilities while in this move. No cost. 20/18/16/14/12 second cooldown. W Lethal venom- (Toggle) While attacking an enemy, Excercitus's insects stick in enemies. After 3 seconds, the insect injects its poison, sacrificing itself and dealing 5/10/15/20/25 bonus magic damage. Costs 1 insect per attack. E Invasion- The swarm disbands, reappearing at target enemy 1 second later. (invulnerable during move) Deals 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 magic damage per insect in the swarm. Cost: 10 insects. 20/18/16/14/12 second cooldown. Range: 650 Radius: 225 R Superior Consciousness- Arthro's swarm evolves, giving him 1 bonus AD for every 3/2/1 insect(s). He also gains 15/25/35 CC reduction for the duration of the spell (stackable with items). Duration: 5/7.5/10 seconds 120/105/90 second cooldown Cost: 20 insects Animations: Basic Attack: An insect flies forward, stinging the enemy and circling back to the rest of the swarm. Critical Attack: A much larger insect flies forward, stinging and circling back. Lethal Venom Attack: A sickly green insect flies forward, stinging and sticking in the enemy for 3 seconds. Death: The insects fly in every direction, scattered. Disruption: Gathers a blue haze around Arthro, and forms a doughnut-like shape when dodging a skillshot. Invasion: The insects form four lines streaking toward the target, then reforms at the enemy. Superior Consciousness: The swarm gets consumed in a red haze and swells in size. Stats: Movement Speed: 310 Health: 444 (+86 per level) 1992 at Level 18 Hp5: 6.75 (+.65) AD: 50 (+3) AS: .658 (+3.34%) Armor: 16.3 (+1.25) MR: 30 (+0) Range: 600 AP: 0 Role: Ranged DPS Attack: Strong Health: Weak Spells: Medium Difficulty: Medium Voices: Upon Selection: For the greater good. Movement: We will do your bidding.... for now. We are on our way. Watch your move, summoner. Buzz buzz (actually spoken, not the sound) Attacking: We will destroy them. The swarm consumes all. This will be their end. (Angry sounding bees) Taunt: Are you afraid of a bunch of bugs? Coward. Joke: Our weakness.... comes in an aerosol can. *buzz* Dance: Groups into a leprechaun shaped mass, doing an Irish jig. Recommended Items: Doran's Blade, Berserker's Greaves, Stark's Fervor, Phantom Dancer, Infinity Edge, Guardian Angel Appearance: Arthro is a large swarm of insects, looking much like a cloud of silvery locusts. Again, this is just an idea I came up with for a champion. If anybody has any ideas or other feedback, feel free to comment. By the way, Insects is my (lame, unoriginal) name for the unique resource system I designed for him. The numbers I came up with are sort of just random, although I did try to make him balancedish. I didn't come up with any skins for him, because, well, I couldn't think of any. (Note: I couldn't think of a better name, so I picked Arthro, being the first part of Arthropods) Category:Custom champions